


Calm Yourself, Clarke

by achillespatrochlus (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, No Smut, clarke thinks bellamy is annoying af, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/achillespatrochlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is practicing her knife skills and when Bellamy comes to "help" she becomes annoyed. However, he has his own idea on how to help her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Yourself, Clarke

It was a sunny afternoon and Clarke was practicing her knife skills when Bellamy had interrupted her. He stood and watched her as she attempted to ignore him (she hoped the saying “if you ignore it, it’ll go away” was true). Each time she missed a step or swung the blade in an awkward angle, he scoffed. He was like a piece of gum stuck on the bottom of her show; he annoyed the hell out of her, but wouldn’t go away.

He apparently had enough fun laughing at her so he thought he was doing her a favor by stepping forward to help her, “It’s like this.” He took his own knife out and began to go through a few quick moves.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “Back off, Bellamy, I know what I’m doing.”

“No you don’t. I’m trying to help, just accept it.”

She turned to face him, “I said I’m fine. I’m not going to ‘just accept it.’ You can go now, thank you.”

“Don’t need to get your panties in a twist, princess.”

She glared at him, “I said you can go.”

He folded his arms and leaned against a tree, “Nah, I think I’m good.”

She huffed, “Fine, stay, I don’t care.”

“Yes you do.”

“Just shut up will you?”

He smirked at her and she turned her back to him. She readjusted the knife in her hand and began to swing it around again. Her shoulders were now tense and each swing came down with more force than she intended.

Bellamy noticed this and said, “Whoa, calm down. You can split a tree with all that force.”

She grit her teeth, “I am calm. I am nothing but calm all the time.”

“No you’re not. You’re fifteen seconds away from starting a fight at all times.”

She whirled around, “No I’m not. _You’re_ fifteen seconds away from starting a fight at all times.”

“Ooh, nice comeback, princess.”

She breathed heavily trying to contain the string of profanities that she was holding back. She had to admit that they wouldn’t have lasted long without Bellamy, but to be honest, he was a major pain in the ass.

“You cause me more stress than the grounders do.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re not sorry.”

“You’re right, I’m not.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“Prove it.”

“What? How?”

“Punch me.”

“Bellamy, I’m not going to punch you.”

“Then you love me.” He smirked.

“I don’t.” At this point, she just wanted to go back to camp.

“Then hit me. What, are you afraid you’re going to cause pain to someone you hate?”

Clarke narrowed her eyes and raised her fist, “Fine, you asked for it.” She swung her fist as hard as she could.

Bellamy easily ducked, “Scary. Try again, you might actually get close to hitting me.”

She threw a punch again, but this time, Bellamy caught her fist in his hand. He pulled her closer and confused, Clarke said, “What are you doi-” He cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a muffled noise of confusion.

Bellamy smiled against her lips and said softly, “Calm yourself, Clarke.”

After a few seconds, Clarke’s eyes fluttered closed and she sighed happily. After they pulled apart Bellamy said, “Are you relaxed now?”

“Yeah, but I was never not relaxed.”

“I’m sure.”


End file.
